A new adventure awaits
by book-chan
Summary: How Sakura, Ino, and a female Naruto become friends. Set in the same universe as my previous Naruto story Protector


Series: Naruto

Rating: G

Unbeted

This is the story of how Sakura, Ino, and Naruto became friends in my protector universe.

Background on the universe follows.

The time period is present day Japan. Naruto was born female, she still lives alone. She has a part time job at a respectable adult store that Jiraya runs. Right now she is 14 and in her last year of Jr. High.

Sakura had always been an obedient daughter. When her parents told her to do her homework she already had it done. She always hung out with the right people and while she wasn't the Queen (that was Ino) she was right there in the wings. This was probably why when Naruto first entered her school it was easy to listen to what her parents and peers said and act accordingly. To treat Naruto with distain and contempt and look down on her. After all Naruto was just some wimpy girl who couldn't even replicate herself well. Sakura though was never one to delude herself for long and soon found herself wondering what she was doing. She remembered quite vividly being teased about her forehead and quiet attitude in elementary school. She also remembered how pretty and popular Ino had helped her to become more self confident and assured. Looking with shame at the actions of herself and her friends toward Naruto Sakura vowed to change it.

Her first step was to sit down and reflect on what she really knew about Naruto and why they were treating her the way they were. She came to the realization that she didn't know that much about Naruto. There were rumors of course, saying that she was abandoned, that she was Iruka's illegitimate daughter, and other wild stories. Nothing concrete though. She had been able to observe Naruto and make some assumptions. Naruto couldn't cook, enjoyed ramen, and wasn't well off financially. After sitting down and thinking about her new ninja classmate she decided her next step would be to talk with Ino, compare notes and then find out what was actually going on with Naruto

(Next day after school and practice)

"Ino, Ino wait up, I need to talk with you." Sakura called to her good friend Ino. "Let's go get ice cream and talk. I need to tell you something and we can sit down there." On their way to the ice cream parlor the two of them chatted and squealed over their crush, Sasuke. When they reached the ice cream parlor they order their ice cream and not paying attention to their surrounding sat down to talk.

Now this was unusual for them. Normally when they went into any place the two of them stopped and chatted with everyone while holding court. This strange behavior on their parts caused them not to notice their surroundings (Bad ninja, bad.) On each side of their booth sat some of their classmates. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba resting from a tough practice were on one side. Neji, Temari, and Rock Lee on the other side, treating themselves on their instructors order. Neji otherwise would never indulge in ice cream. When Sakura and Ino started talking about Naruto the other two benches started listening. Everyone was curious about Naruto and what caused Sakura and Ino's strange behavior.

Unaware of their listeners, Sakura told Ino about her worries. That for no known reason they were treating Naruto badly. Similar to how those bullies back in elementary school had treated Sakura. How they were treating Naruto with contempt. Yeah, Naruto was slow at picking up Ninja skills, but she did get them eventually, usually.

Now Sakura after realizing how little she knew about Naruto's life had started romancing it. She told some of her calmer theories with Ino. Sakura though that maybe Naruto was an orphan and had run away from the people who were supposed to be caring for her but who had instead abused her. Or maybe she was a runaway and Iruka the kind gentleman who rescued her. As the two of them chatted the theories kept getting wilder and wilder. The booths on the sides of them though sat there thoughtfully thinking up their own plans on how to find out about Naruto. Sakura and Ino's plan ended up being quite simple. They would treat Naruto better and become friends with here. That way they could just ask her what was going on.

(Tuesday at School)

Sakura and Ino set to work putting their plain in motion right away. They knew also that as the female leaders of their class that if they were nice to Naruto everyone else would be also. Their first move to their plan was to walk up to Naruto that morning before class and just start chatting with her as they would anyone else.

"Hey Naruto, did you have a good night last night?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she started getting out stuff for the day. Naruto shocked that someone was treating her normally, let alone Sakura and fearing a trick replied with a tentative yes. Receiving a polite response, Sakura went to step two. "Ino and I usually go for crepes after workout on Tuesday, care to join us? They're really good and we get them for free since Ino's boyfriend works there."

Naruto's first response was going to be no. Not because she didn't want to have crepes but simply because she was always broke. Upon hearing that they would be free, she changed her mind. "Sure I'll go with you guys. I've never had a crepe before so that should be fun. Unfortunately I won't be able to stay long. I have work at 5pm."

Startled by this info, since not many girls their age worked Sakura asked curiously "Where do you work?"

"Oh, I just fill in for my uncle when he's short handed at his store. Unfortunately that's almost always." Naruto responded cheerfully as she started relaxing around Sakura and Ino.

"I do the same thing at my families flower shop, Naruto." Said Ino, pleased to find something in common with Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "I love flowers; unfortunately I don't have a yard so I can only have a couple of plants in my place." Before the conversation could get too involved over plants between Ino and Naruto the bell for class rang and the girls settled into their seats. Sakura and Ino pleased that Naruto seemed like a nice girl once you sat down and talked with her planned to invite her to eat lunch with them. Come lunch thought hey were surprised to find she had disappeared. Disappointed they planned on asking her about it while eating crepes.

(That day after practice)

While Sakura and Ino changed and were waiting for Naruto to join them they talked about what they had learned. Sakura felt that Naruto was really nice. A bit quiet until you got to know her, but once you got her talking about something she really perked up. Ino agreed and added that Naruto was surprisingly knowledgeable about plants. They were both curious though about where she worked though since they thought they knew all the shops in the area. Upon seeing Naruto leaving the building they called out for her.

"Thanks guys for waiting for me." Naruto panted as she caught her breath. "Iruka held me over because he had a question. Oh, nothing big," she smiled at their faces. "He just had a question for my uncle. How about we head over for those crepes now, I've been looking forward to trying them all afternoon."

So the three girls headed off into the sunset. The beginnings of a lifelong friendship starting to form, Sakura and Ino completely forget their original goal. Others remembered though.


End file.
